


White

by Anonymous



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Ghosts, POV First Person, a Violent Fiendish Death for a deserving sack of shit, mentions of gore, ok but seriously, to put it mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hey, y'all remember that bit in the last chapter of TBB that mentioned Violet looking almost like a ghost?? let's take that snippet, give and take some elements, and just soar with it.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	White

The "play" is over. The banker is prattling off about how justice will be served, but the conclusion of his speech ultimately falls on deaf ears as the lights in the theatre abruptly cut out. There is nothing but darkness as those in attendance panic.

The count laughs at the display, about to enact the final step in his escape when he spots a figure of white. He turns, grin growing wider as he approaches the almost ghostly figure. He believes he has not finished his role yet.

~~_Not that such a thing matters in the end, anyway..._~~

The moment he reaches the figure, he is met by a paralyzing numbness.

The figure is gone.

The _audience_ is gone. At least, they certainly seem to be; he cannot hear a thing, save for his own breathing...he cannot feel a thing, save for the ever growing chill...

He cannot move.

Someone grasps his wrist.

...

**_..._**

**_I_** grasp _**your**_ wrist.

_**You**_.

_**I see you.** _

_**I've seen what you've done to my children.** _

_**...** _

_**You're telling me you don't understand how I'm here?** _

_**...** _

_**Perhaps you didn't see the harm you've done. Is that what you're trying to tell me?** _

_**...very well.** _

__ **Allow me to show you what you've done.**

* * *

For better or for worse, the crowd was gone long before the final screams of the count could be heard.

There was no soul who bore witness to the desperate gasps of a man choking on his own blood, too stubborn to simply lay dead even as his throat was reduced to mere ribbons of what it once was.

It was a pity none could see how his chest still heaved in an attempt to find the air that had long left his lungs. He was putting on perhaps the greatest act he'd ever depicted; as he desperately tried to stand, it was as if he believed he could still be alive. Even as his broken bones continued to give, even as his skin begun to tear...

~~_But the curtain has to fall at some point._~~

And I tore apart his cheeks. He always told me he liked to end the shows with a smile...


End file.
